


Class M, F-Star Foliage

by lynndyre



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alien Flora & Fauna, Art, Copic Markers, Gen, Spacewrapped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 06:38:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1116672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynndyre/pseuds/lynndyre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk and McCoy on a landing party expedition~~ </p>
<p>Foliage coloration inspired by an old Scientific American article about alien plantlife!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Class M, F-Star Foliage

[](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/lynndyre/media/Spacewrapped2013purpleswampland2_zps053c3cc7.jpg.html)


End file.
